resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Gennaro's dossier
Psych Report SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Captain Frank Gennaro is a family man, first and foremost. I'm hoping that we can resolve this experiment before he becomes eligible for injection. If his wife and kids knew what Project Abraham was all about, they would be praying for the same, I can only imagine. When I have time, I want to work through his compulsions with gambling. Frank blames himself for his family's money problems - maybe that's how he got involved with this whole mess. Record of Service : Psych Report (2) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: I feel like a monster. I just learned that Frank Capt. Gennaro is now eligible for this week's test. How can I continue working here knowing full well that our research could deprive two kids of their loving father? Or send another widow out into the world to fend for a shattered family? Then again, why does Gennaro have any more right to live than the other two? They're all human beings, right? I have to maintain my objectivity. In light of his inclusion in the new voting pool, I had a longer session with Frank today. He's wracked with guilt - over duty, responsibility and, mainly, over money. It seems that the captain has a long history of gambling problems. He mentioned some loan sharks (I think that's what they're called), but he shut down when I pressed him on the matter. I think Frank has a lot of fear pent up inside him, but I don't blame him one bit. This situation has forced me to reevaluate my role at Project Abraham. How can I "fix" this soldier's issues in such a limited frame of time? I know that's an impossible way to think about it, but I refuse to just sit back and read them their last rites. I have to give Frank some semblance of psychological comfort. That goes for the rest of the men, as well. Psych Report (3) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: November 17th, 1950 My meeting with Frank Gennaro was brief and telling. His shoulders stiffened up when I came into the room, so I wasted no time in letting him off the hook; I told him that he wasn't chosen for the injection this week. It was as if he was playing his own mental game of Russian roulette. He heard the all-important "click" and knew that the bullet was in another chamber... this time. But, the other side of this coin has an ugly face. Captain Gennaro is tensing up, ready to hear the blast of a pistol pointed at his head. I hope it never is. Psych Report (4) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: November 21st, 1950 I am most torn about Capt. Gennaro. It's difficult to separate out his fitness as a scientific candidate from the fact that he has a family. I am also concerned about the affect choosing him will have on the other's morale. Several of the men have expressed their concern. As the days go on, Gennaro seems to become more and more on edge. Not in quite the same way as the other men. He becomes keener, more alert, more alive. It is all, in some way, an exciting roll of the die for him. Psych Report (5) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: November 24th, 1950 The captain came in and sat down. He seemed calm, but I don't think he really was. He probably has a very good poker face. I told him that he hadn't been selected. He nodded. I asked him if there was anything he needed to talk about, but he said no and thanked me. I told him that there was a strong sentiment among the others that he should not be chosen. He said, 'You sit down at the table, you take your chances. Someone's got to draw a losing hand. I knew what I had signed up for.' Psych Report (6) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: November 28th, 1950 Humanity will find its way into any situation - even Project Abraham. I learned that when I saw Frank Gennaro teaching the other soldiers the finer points of five-card draw. He acted like their father, patient and warm (even though he soaked them for a good thirty bucks, according to Frank). They're forming bonds to make some sense out of the insanity all round them. Even in a place like this, the men find hope. But each week, I see a piece of Gennaro's spirit die along with the test subjects. When Brown went, it was like he lost a son. And even though Frank and Oster weren't close, you could see the Captain's paternal instinct kick in toward the end. He's a protector. I admire him. I need to be more like Frank Gennaro. Psych Report (7) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: December 1st, 1950 Frank's role as the dutiful father is bleeding into his military life even more now. When I informed him that he would not be receiving an injection this week, he asked who was. It took me off guard and I replied, quite honestly, that I didn't want to tell him because I hadn't told Hale yet. Captain Gennaro wanted to break the news, soften the blow. He compared it to when he yanked out his son's baby tooth by tying a string to it and attaching the other end to a doorknob. I wish it were that simple. I hope Gennaro can maintain his nurturing disposition - and that he never has to face the darker truth behind Project Abraham for himself. Psych Report (8) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: December 5th, 1950 As a true gambler, Gennaro has a curious perspective on the proceedings here at PA. In a candid tone, he asked me, "Are my odds getting better or worse?" I honestly didn't know how to respond. That's when he smiled and apologized for putting me on the spot. He apologized me? How absurd. Especially when I think about the roles we're playing here in our little Alaskan casino of death. I'm dealing the cards with a plastic grin on my face, wishing the soldiers luck. All the while, I just want to scream for them to get out - get out while they still can. But, Gennaro knew the odds when he came here. As I said, he's a true gambler. Psych Report (9) SOLDIER: Capt. Frank Gennaro DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: December 8th, 1950 I had to break the news to Frank - the worst news. His face gave nothing away. After a moment he said, 'Well, that's it, isn't it.' And then, although his expression never changed, I could see him...crumble. It's as if he aged in front of my eyes. I asked him if he wanted to speak to a chaplain. He said what he would like to do was speak to his wife. I said I would see what I could do. He muttered something about the government. Said they "wasted his departure ticket." I have no idea what that meant, but he changed the subject immediately. Started talking about his gambling troubles. What struck is the way that Frank is still obsessed with money. He wants to make sure that his insurance pays for his remaining debts, even though he settled his major one with the man he calls "Vic." He spits the name out like it's poison. Why should he care about Vic? Or money in general? Because part of him is still alive and he will care for his family until they send him, struggling and fighting, into his grave. It's that fighter that gives me hope about Project Abraham. Hope in all of us. Unopened Letter If I should happen to die, I want the truth to be known. I'm not proud of some of the things I've done, but I took care of everything before my death. In fact, covering my debts may have actually caused my death. But that slimebag Vic Rigeti can't say that I didn't pay him back. He got every dime. If he tries to weasle anything more out of my family, I want the military to protect them, even if it means ruining my reputation and exposing my gambling habits. Security for my wife and kids - that's all I ask for. It's the least the U.S. government can do for me, after all I've sacrificed at Project Abraham. Bonnie, Willy and Lydia know how much I loved them - that's all that matters to me. Capt. Frank Gennaro Vic's Letter Gennaro I'm done fooling around. You haven't made your vig in weeks and the boss is getting antsy. If we didn't hear from you soon, we got no choice but to pay your daughter Lydia a little visit. A pretty face like that could earn a nice salary on the streets (and that's not all that's gonna happen to her face, if you catch my drift). Look on the brightside - the more tricks she turns, the less you owe. I might just break her in myself to get Lovely Lydia warmed up. 10,000 clams - not a penny less. Wire it to my personal account at the South Boston Saving & Trust, Account 67100928 by next week if you know what's good for you and yours Vic "The Baker" Rigeti Category:Project Abraham